


【拉凯】死物

by Cat_TowerNUMBER4



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M, Wet Dream
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_TowerNUMBER4/pseuds/Cat_TowerNUMBER4
Summary: summary:暗影刺客凯隐做了个梦warning:一辆开得很垃圾的灵车。主要角色死亡注意。人物描写十分矫情十分OOC，请谨慎观看。
Relationships: Shieda Kayn/Rhaast
Kudos: 6





	【拉凯】死物

**Author's Note:**

> 2020.2.21：进行了一次版本更新，增加了2000字内容

凯隐坐在自己的房间里。他感到疲倦。  
距离他吸收拉亚斯特的力量，成为足以与劫匹敌的暗影刺客已经有多久了？凯隐对时间失去了把握，他得到了拉亚斯特深藏的巨大能量后，不仅他的暗影魔法突飞猛进，样貌和性情有了改变，同时他也获得了暗裔所拥有的不朽，时间于他已然失去了意义。  
劫愿意把影流之主的名号交予他，但凯隐拒绝了：他的追求不再是管理一个流派、教授一群门徒，他属于影子，从生至死都与阴影为伴。  
凯隐离开了影流，但他从未真正离开，偶尔，他仍会潜伏在阴影中回到寺庙，休息或重整旗鼓；他与劫的关系淡了许多，尽管有师徒之名，他们相处起来更像同辈，淡漠如水，不复从前的亲密。  
凯隐回到了寺庙，他坐在椅子上，那把失去意识的镰刀倚在墙边，凯隐看着它，不由自主便想起拉亚斯特，只是拉亚斯特已经被他亲手杀死了，而他已经很久没有听到那把低沉的、洞悉一切的声音在他脑海里肆意谈论他的想法了。  
在他们决裂的时候，令人惊奇的是，他们依然保持着相对平和的交流状态。  
“你确定要如此吗？”拉亚斯特问他。  
“是的。我要得到你的力量。”凯隐与那只独眼对视，他心意已决。  
凯隐原以为会受到拉亚斯特气急败坏的怒骂或诅咒，他甚至希望自己能够被这日夜相伴的暗裔憎恨、诅咒——这会提醒他们是对立的存在，让凯隐好过那么一些：他们始终是不同的族类，迟早有一天会迎来艰难的抉择，自己杀死拉亚斯特，或是被拉亚斯特杀死，他们不可能永远保持在相安无事的状态，凯隐只是成长得更快。  
“好吧。”拉亚斯特的语气出乎预料的平静，“你知道你想要什么。”  
甚至没有过多的拉锯，拉亚斯特就这么被他消灭了。他占据了原本是拉亚斯特的魔镰，让那把曾经拥有灵魂的镰刀成为了纯粹的工具。但在获得巨大力量的喜悦过后，孤独与愧疚便如影子般缠上了他，攥紧了他的心脏。凯隐没有预料到自己居然会因为拉亚斯特的消失而感到孤独与愧疚，这软弱的情感让他从心底滋生了某种不应有的希冀：像拉亚斯特这样狡诈的生物，怎么可能会任他杀死而不作反抗？它会不会没有死亡，而是蛰伏在镰刀的某处，等待着再起的机会？  
凯隐在脑海里呼唤过拉亚斯特的名字，然而回答他的只有空荡荡的沉寂，他有过失望，但从未放弃过内心深处那隐秘的期望，太过轻易地得到了力量的凯隐反而对自己的经历不信任起来。日复一日，凯隐咀嚼着拉亚斯特留给他的最后那句话，它说“你知道你想要什么”，凯隐曾经十分确信自己的追求和目标，然而，他对拉亚斯特的思念随着时日的增长愈发膨胀，他甚至产生过“如果当初没有这么做就好了”的想法——那想法把他吓了一跳，自从他得到力量以来都没有这么惊慌失措过，他无法忍受自己矛盾的思绪，只好把自己投身到对不义之人的杀戮中，试图藉此来坚定自己的决心。  
但一旦从战斗中抽身出来，被压下的想法便如翻卷的潮水一样将他溺毙。凯隐蜷缩在椅子中，意兴阑珊。在成为暗影刺客后，睡眠也成为无足轻重的存在了，但他累极了，也不介意在自己熟知的环境中进入一场深眠，他模糊地回忆着与拉亚斯特一同分享过的时光，意识归于虚无，梦境姗姗来迟。

他感到有什么冰冷的东西环过肩膀和膝下，随之而来的腾空感把他惊醒了。  
他迷糊地睁眼看去，入目的是一对非常眼熟的弯角。这熟悉的感觉让他心跳加速起来，凯隐犹豫着开口：“……拉亚斯特？”  
听见他的声音，眼前的怪物转过头，猩红的竖瞳盯着他的脸：“怎么？要不认得我了？”  
“你不是已经……”  
“别傻了。”拉亚斯特咧开嘴笑起来，露出锐利的尖牙，“暗裔是不朽的。”  
“是吗……”凯隐顺势伸手攀上拉亚斯特头上的双角，拉亚斯特不适地晃了晃脑袋，默许了他的举动。“那我可以再杀你一次了。”  
“你舍不得的。”拉亚斯特调整了一下抱着凯隐的姿势，让他坐在自己交错的臂弯里，双手扶着头上的角。拉亚斯特说话时吐出的湿润热气尽数喷到凯隐的胸膛上，让凯隐不自在地动了动，他低头一看，才发现自己依然是暗影刺客的模样。  
“虽然我从未见过，但你这样子还真不错。”拉亚斯特煞有介事地点评道，让凯隐恼怒地伸脚踹了一脚他的侧腰，拉亚斯特嗷了一声，它声音带笑，“别这样。你现在力气大着呢。”  
凯隐讪讪地收回脚。他打量了一下周围，才发现自己还在房间里，床铺凌乱，唯独那柄镰刀不见了，他拽着拉亚斯特的双角让他仰起头，自己则靠着坐在拉亚斯特手臂上所形成的身高差，低头直视着拉亚斯特的双眼：“你又在耍什么花样？”  
“这可真是冤枉。”拉亚斯特叫屈，“明明是你想我想得睡不着，我才——哎！哎！别踢了别踢了！（肋骨）要断了！要断了！”  
“你再乱说话，我把你的角掰下来。”凯隐涨红了脸威胁道，拉亚斯特一叠声地说好，凯隐又说：“你把我放下来。”  
“不要。”拉亚斯特果断拒绝。  
“为什么？”凯隐握紧了手上的角，拉亚斯特的角就跟他身上其他部位的甲壳一样，光滑坚硬，他很怀疑自己是不是真的能把它们折下来：当然，即使可以，他也不会这么做的。  
拉亚斯特默不作声与他对视，凯隐不明所以地眨眼，最终不自在地移开视线，拉亚斯特那覆盖着尖利甲壳的手指就伸进了他柔顺的发丝中，凯隐因为头发被指甲勾到的疼痛皱起脸，还没等他开口抱怨，几乎能包住他后脑的大掌就用力把他的脑袋往下一按——  
他的嘴唇触碰到了某个坚硬、冰冷的金属。他正在亲吻拉亚斯特。凯隐的大脑只剩下一片空白，某种灼热、滑腻的东西从他微张的嘴唇和牙关钻进去，吸吮着他的唇瓣，勾起他的舌头，凯隐觉得自己的脸颊耳朵和颈后都在发烫，冲动沿着脊椎向下，他就要……  
是舌头。凯隐的大脑模糊地做出判断，拉亚斯特把他按得很紧，他从来就没体验过这种事情，只好呆愣愣地任由拉亚斯特在他的口腔内肆意妄为，他威胁性地用牙齿咬了咬那根胡作非为的舌头，拉亚斯特好像更加得意地卷起他的舌尖，凯隐最终也没狠下心咬下去。他的示弱被拉亚斯特发现了，拉亚斯特更加过分地扫荡过他的口腔内的每一处，恶劣地舔舐敏感的上颚让凯隐发出不满的鼻音，他拽着拉亚斯特的角试图把他扯开，但拉亚斯特按着他后脑的手按得更紧了，凯隐忿忿地拍打了一下手下的弯角，拉亚斯特从喉咙发出低沉的笑声，透过紧贴的胸膛传来震动，随后是心脏的鼓动，一下接一下，那么的鲜活，那么的……活着。  
他纵容了。  
在凯隐快要喘不过气来的时候，拉亚斯特终于放松了手上的压制，凯隐抬起身子，他大口大口地喘着气，红着眼睛瞪向拉亚斯特。凯隐随手抹掉嘴唇和下巴上乱糟糟的唾液，把手往后伸去抓住拉亚斯特的手，试图把它拉下来：“拉亚斯特，你到底要干什么？”  
“痕迹。”拉亚斯特说，直勾勾地盯着凯隐潮红的脸，“我留存过的痕迹。”

事情怎么会演变成这样？  
拉亚斯特坐在他的床上，凯隐分开双腿跨过他的两侧，跪坐在拉亚斯特的大腿两侧。凯隐的两指沾上自己射出来的精液，缓慢地探入身后，额头上沁出细细的汗珠。  
他觉得很热。不光是因为紧贴着自己的拉亚斯特……诚然，拉亚斯特的体温比他要高，甚至可以到了滚烫的程度，拉亚斯特说他们暗裔总是如此，体内奔涌的是熔融的岩浆，从战火与硝烟中复生，凯隐想要斥责它一派胡言，他们都清楚暗裔是自神坛堕落的失格者，仅存的它们失去了对寄存灵魂的武器的掌控就不复存在，他想对拉亚斯特说不必这么安慰他，给予空口无凭的希望，但他的脑子被情欲搅得一团糟，从体内莫名攀起的高热让他晕乎乎的，甚至组织不起话语。凯隐模糊地试图回忆起这一切究竟从何而起，然而他恍惚的走神被一直注视着他的拉亚斯特发现了，拉亚斯特伸出两根手指捻起凯隐一侧的乳首，早已被玩弄得红肿的乳头十分敏感，凯隐发出一声呜咽，用力地摇了摇头。“专心点。”拉亚斯特说，握住他结实的胸脯揉捏起来。  
那尖爪……凯隐从混乱的回忆中牵出一条线索，他想起来了——  
“很抱歉，但你得自己来。”拉亚斯特向他展示自己指爪，“我会刺伤你的。”  
它咬着凯隐的胸口帮他打出来一次。凯隐一直裸露着上身，却从没想过自己的胸口会这么敏感，也从不知道男性的胸部被揉捏、被噬咬也会带来这么大的快感。拉亚斯特咬在被吸得挺立起来的乳头上时突兀而尖锐的痛楚让他挣扎着要退开，就像是被刺穿了一样，它的牙也是尖利的——它就没一个地方是柔软的，然而疼痛还没褪去，星星点点的快感就从中生出，让凯隐惊慌地想要推开它。拉亚斯特沿着暗影魔法形成的暗纹，从凯隐的腰侧抚摸上去，抚慰着被冷落的另一侧乳首，间或从他的胸前抬起头，告诉凯隐要如何才能取悦自己，把凯隐说得面红耳赤。他一心扑在修行和与拉亚斯特的抗争中，极少进行自渎，于是拉亚斯特没费多少事就让凯隐射了出来，它搂住浑身软下来的凯隐，抓着凯隐的手指让他沾上精液作为润滑，然后领着凯隐的手指探往后方，揉着他的手指伸进去。  
“对……就这样。”拉亚斯特说道，他用另一只手抚摸着凯隐的头发，“慢慢来。等你适应了，再加一根手指进去……”看凯隐逐渐回复了力气，拉亚斯特把握着凯隐手腕的手松开，抚摸过凯隐敏感而疲倦的身体，搜寻着能引起快感的敏感点，拉亚斯特的手拂过凯隐的大腿内侧、腰侧和脊背，留下一道道红肿的划痕，或许破皮了，但凯隐无暇顾及，它带起的细微的疼痛变成了微小的快感，他无助地用另一只手握住拉亚斯特坚硬的肩膀才能稳住自己的身体不倒下去。  
拉亚斯特的指甲太尖了，就像针头划过皮肤。凯隐被那锐利的触感刺激得皮肤颤栗，他很清楚只要拉亚斯特愿意，它随时都可以刺入自己的皮肉，把他从内撕开，作为对自己背叛它的惩罚。  
背叛。突然出现在脑海里的这个词让凯隐忽然感到一股焦躁，他们本该是你死我活的关系，又谈何忠诚与背叛……他咬着牙，不顾身体隐隐作痛，强硬地再塞入了一根手指，草草地弄了几下便把手抽了出来：“好了。”  
“你确定吗？”拉亚斯特问道，他的语句太过熟悉了，另凯隐不由自主地想起最后那段对话里拉亚斯特的问话，于是他犹豫了一瞬间，随即反应过来这是截然不同的两件事，便又点了点头。  
“没有反悔的余地了。”拉亚斯特警告他。  
“我知道的，你快一点。”凯隐催促道，他也不知道自己究竟在急躁些什么。  
“既然如此，好吧。”拉亚斯特叹息，“你总是这样。”  
在那炙热的顶端触碰到他的入口时，凯隐还是抑制不住地僵住了。那柱体一点一点地嵌入，凯隐的背上冒出了冷汗：他当然知道自己扩张的程度不够，但拉亚斯特这样的……仍超出了他的想象。他没有见过那物器，拉亚斯特不让他低头去看，但他感到有冰冷的硬物附着在柱体进入到自己身体里，那是包裹着拉亚斯特的甲胄，在那种器官上，也还会有那种东西……凯隐反应过来的时候白了脸，搂着拉亚斯特的脖子，把脸埋进他的肩窝里，闷闷地吐出几句脏话。  
拉亚斯特轻轻拍着凯隐的背，让他再忍耐一下。不然他还能怎么办呢？都到了这种程度，已经没有回头路了，也不可能会有反悔的余地了。  
在拉亚斯特进入时，凯隐一直摒着气，他自己都没有发现，还是在拉亚斯特让他呼吸的时候他才发现自己要缺氧了，直到拉亚斯特完全进入了，他才能够放松紧绷的肌肉流畅地呼吸，然而还没等他喘过气，拉亚斯特就毫不留情地掐着他的腰顶弄了起来，他被拉亚斯特抓着抬起，又被狠狠地按下去，暗裔那特殊的阴茎粗鲁地撞进来，重重地刮过他的敏感点，从身体内部升起的快感让他几乎要蜷缩在拉亚斯特的胸前，手指握紧又松开，凯隐从未体会过这么绝对而纯粹的快感，自然也无从适应，他无措地被拉亚斯特抓着腰反复提起按下，灭顶的欢欣快要逼疯他了。  
凯隐觉得自己要被淹没了，射过一回的阴茎也挺立起来，凯隐想伸手去摸，拉亚斯特轻柔又不容反抗地把他的手扯开，跟他说不许碰自己，也不知是怎么回事，凯隐竟然也乖乖地听话了。他眨着眼，汗水浸湿了他的睫毛，但他仍然努力想要看清眼前的人，想要好好地看清拉亚斯特的模样。拉亚斯特好笑地伸手挡住他的眼睛，凯隐便恼怒地抬起虚软的手试图把它的手拨下来，然而深陷情欲浑身无力的他自然是敌不过暗裔的，于是凯隐皱起眉，断断续续地说道：“别……别弄我。”  
“怎么了？”拉亚斯特明知故问，它用环在凯隐腰间的手臂往自己身前带了带，侧过头避开两只角，把下巴枕在凯隐的肩膀上。  
这样亲密的举动让凯隐生出了突如其来的委屈。他曲起双腿夹紧拉亚斯特的腰，神志不清地开口说道：  
“我想你了。”  
“就是这样。”拉亚斯特拢起他颈间汗湿的长发，一口咬在他的颈肩处，凯隐发出模糊的痛呼，鲜血从它的牙下流淌出来，沿着脊椎滚落，“现在你拥有我了。”

凯隐在空无一人的房间中骤然惊醒。  
他还未从梦境中回过神来，怔怔的看着眼前凌乱的床铺。在梦醒前他与拉亚斯特一同抵达了绝顶的高潮，被强硬地压制住灌入体内的液体带着比拉亚斯特的身躯还要炙热的温度，仿佛从身体内部灼烧了起来。他下意识摸向自己的小腹，却发现自己身上干干净净，没有被用力握出的青紫，也没有皮肤被划破的鼓起红肿，只有腿间有一股不自在的黏腻感……凯隐一下子就明白了过来，他难堪地涨红了脸，转过身去找毛巾和干净的裤子，待他换好新的衣物拿起脏衣服打算偷偷溜出去清洗时，猛然看见那把静静倚在墙边的镰刀，一下子就愣住了。  
凯隐迟疑着俯下身，指尖抚过镰刀锋利的刀刃。镰刀冰冷而轻巧，褪去了属于暗裔的独特厚重感，位于拉亚斯特独眼的部位只剩下深蓝的漩涡，散发着阴森的寒气。他轻轻叹了口气，掩盖住脸上微不可查的落寞，他挽起手中的镰刀，再次融入黑暗中。  
他的血液不曾炽热，遗留下来的也不过是一件失去意识的、沉寂的死物罢了。

-END-


End file.
